Never Park Next to a Wormhole
by Sidney James TD Lemon 1900
Summary: The Doctor and Rose show up in an American school only to find that something very strange is going on and that its tied in with an average teenage girl it soon takes them to the farthest parts of the galaxy. sorry i don't have a proper title!
1. Chapter 1

_Doctor Who_

_By thatonegirl005_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Doctor Who. Sad but true. Now here's your story...

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

If anyone had been in the basement at the time, that's probably all they would have heard.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Above the ominous darkness of the cellar was the sound of ringing bells and slamming lockers as hundreds of young hormonal students went about their day.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

…_whoosh…_

In the midst of the normality, a small breeze began to whisper through the large and dark cellar, and following the light wind came another sound. Something strange and unearthly.

_Whir…whirr…whirr…_

The sound of the universe.

If anyone had been in that basement right then, they'd be seeing something their eyes wouldn't believe as something was slowly materializing into view.

After a moment of silence, the rickety door of an old 1950's blue police box swung open, revealing a tall man with deep brown eyes and messy brown hair.

"Here we are then!" the Brit said cheerfully, looking around with wide eyes. His grin soon turned into a puzzled look. "Huh. Wasn't expecting this…" he muttered, stepping out of the box as he sled on his long tan coat.

"Wasn't expecting what, Doctor? Where are we then?" called a young woman's voice from in the box. If anyone had been in the basement looking onto this strange scene, some odd thoughts would probably cross their minds with the idea of a handsome man and a pretty young woman in a small box together. But then again, no one else knew the actual size of this 'box'.

"Well, it's someplace dark," the Doctor mused, scratching his head a little. "Very dark."

The blonde girl stepped out too. "I-…oh gawd. Smells weird out here." She made a face at the smell. "What is this place?"

The Doctor grinned and he held out a hand, wiggling his fingers. "Well, Rose Tyler, let's find out, shall we?"

xxxxx

"…and so let us discuss this little diagram here…ah, yes…the Pythagorean Theorem…very handy…"

_Someone, save me._

Danielle Cordell sat in her geometry class on the verge of death. Quite literally too. If she had to sit in the room much longer, she was about to collect as many hair ties from her friends as possible so she could tie a noose and just end it all. Or…something. It was only the first class period of the day, but the sound of her monotonous teacher's voice droning on and on could bore anyone to death. Not exactly the best way to start of one's day.

She glanced longingly at the clock with hope in her eyes. Still 10 minutes to go. _Ugh. _

After another few minutes, she couldn't handle it anymore and the girl decided to excuse herself to go to the bathroom. Not that she actually needed it, but she'd do anything to get out of that room for a bit.

So a few minutes later, Danielle found herself quietly roaming the halls of Western High School. Occasionally she'd pass another roamer and the two would exchange bored smiles, then continues down their path.

Dani passed a trophy case on her way to the staircase leading down the stairs. The case had mirror in the back of it, making it appear that the school had won more academic trophies than it actually had, so Dani stopped to examine herself. Looking back at her was an average 16 year old with choppy ginger brown hair and bright green eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, was satisfied, then continued down the stairs to the main level.

She sighed, thinking to herself about how boring her life seemed to be these days. Little did she know, two unlikely visitors would soon change her life forever.

xxxxx

The Doctor led Rose up a dame and dirty staircase. At the top was a sold wood door, which he assumed went to the main level of wherever they were. He gave the knob a quick turn, but it appeared to be locked. Grinning, he whipped out a familiar silver and blue object…

xxxxx

As Dani reached the bottom of the main staircase, she stopped before passing the solid wood door leading to what she guessed as either the basement or a janitor's closet. But…what was that strange noise? A high pitched electronic sound coming from behind the door…

xxxxx

"Ah ha, there we go!" the Doctor cried out. He stuffed the sonic screwdriver back inside his coat pocket. "Allons-y!" And with that, the two stepped through the door.

However when they did, they found a young girl standing on the other side, starring with wide eyes and a puzzled look.

"Oh."

The girl just blinked.

"Hi there. My friend and I have seemed to have gotten a bit lost. Could you tell us where we are?"

"Western," she said quietly.

"Western what?"

"Oh, sorry. Um, Western High School."

"Ah! I see. Another high school, how nice."

"Fancy another physics class, Doctor?" Rose giggled.

"Very funny, no." he shoved his hands into his pockets and began strolling out into the hall where there were a few windows. "So, judging by your accent I'd say we're in Mid-west America, yes?"

The young girl nodded as she followed him.

"Hm…and corn all around the school here…are we in Iowa?"

"Indi-…Indiana." She stuttered.

"Close enough."

"Getting a little rusty, Doctor?" Rose teased.

"Oh come on, corn is corn." He ran a hand through his hair as he thought for a second. "So we've landed in a school in the middle of nowhere, America. What for? Awfully random, wouldn't you say, Rose?" he turned to his companion.

"Hey, you're the designated driver, you tell me."

"Fat lot of good you are."

"Sorry," the young girl said quietly, "but erm, who exactly are you people?"

The man whirled around quickly to face her. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"Hello," Rose said politely, smiling.

"And you are…"

The girl paused before answering. During that pause, the Doctor noticed her hair. Ginger. How lucky. "I'm Danielle Cordell. You can call me Dani though."

"Nice to meet you, Dani."

"If this is a school, shouldn't you be in class or somethin'?" Rose inquired.

_Crap, _thought Dani. "I'm running errands for my teacher."

Though the Doctor knew she was lying, he let it slide. "I see. So…anything strange been going on around here? Teachers being replaced at random…students disappearing… large, vicious bats flying around…strange people popping up…"

_Besides you two? _Dani thought.

"…unusually good tasting chips? Er, fries? Anything odd like that happening?"

"Not really, no."

"Weird," the Doctor muttered. He turned to Rose. "Thoughts?"

"_You're_ the smart one."

"I know. I just thought I'd ask." He shrugged. "Why else would the TARDIS bring us here though? There must be something…"

"The _what?_"

The Doctor paused. He shouldn't be talking like this in front of a teenager. He didn't want her getting involved. "Nah, nothing. Technical babble. You wouldn't understand. But you could someday if you go back to class and get smart…so why don't you run along then?"

Dani smirked and crossed her arms. "I don't think so," she said firmly. "Who are you people? Not that I have anything against British folks, but they don't just come popping up from the school basement all the time. And you had no idea that you were in the middle of America? How'd you get there in the first place? You're Tardie thing or whatever? What's that? How'd it bring you here?"

"TARDIS. It's called the TARDIS. But it doesn't matter, it's nothing. You just run along now."

"I'll pass, thanks."

The Doctor saw this coming. Human teenage girls were often stubborn and hard to get rid of…much like his own companion. Not that he would ever want to get rid of her, but she was sure stubborn. He reached into his pocket and plucked the sonic screwdriver from inside his coat. "Dani," he said as he pointed it to the school bell on the wall above him, "it was very nice meeting you." He turned it on and Dani starred at the strange object in wonder. As he did this, it activated the dismissal bell. "Now forget about us."

Seconds later, the halls were filled with hundreds of students rushing out of their classes. Dani stood for a moment, still puzzled about the object and what it had done, before she realized that due to the mass of students, she had lost view of the two strange visitors. She frantically looked around for them, but they had disappeared.

xxxxx

_from the author: Hello there! So this is my first published fanfic...please let me know what you think! it will be greatly appreciated! and any suggestions or whatever are accepted as well...thanks:) Oh yeah...and I need a better title...sorry about that. _


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: tragically, i don't own Doctor Who.

read and review! thanks:)

* * *

**2.**

Dani Cordell was never one to just let things go like that. _Now forget about us. _Pah. She was going to find out what was going on if it was the last thing she'd do. Her next class period was study hall and she was a fairly studious student, so it wouldn't be so bad if she missed once.

After searching the surrounding halls for the Doctor and Rose, she went back to the staircase and stood by the door. Surely it would be locked again, wouldn't it? She looked around to see if anyone was around. Most students were probably not allowed in the school basement. Then again, she didn't even know they had a basement until a few minutes before. She reached out and turned the handle.

Surprisingly enough, it opened.

Cautiously, she crept down the damp and dirty staircase to the basement.

xxxxx

"Charming girl, don't you think?" said the Doctor.

He and Rose had ducked into the school library and were waltzing around the tall bookcases. "What year is it, Doctor?" Rose asked as she was looking through a random book.

"I'd reckon early 21st century." He too picked up a book and began flipping through it.

"How is it that you don't know where we are? You control the TARDIS, don't you?"

"For the most part, yeah…but every now and then I let her take over and surprise me. You never know what you'll find at some random place on some random planet at some random time. Surprised she landed us here though…she normally likes to drop me somewhere exotic." He put on his glasses as he began scanning the pages more intently. "Hold on," he mumbled. He closed the book to see the front cover, but it was covered in a thick layer or dust. He blew hard, sending decades of dust everywhere. "Ah, Charles Dickinson! Such a great author…remember meeting him?" Rose nodded. "Yes…such a shame kids 'round here don't pick up on him…"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "But what are we gonna do now? Everything here seems pretty normal. Normal is so boring now-a-days."

"Well when you're with me, it gets that way." He mumbled as he continued flipping through the book. As he did so, a few withered pages fell out. "Oh that's nice."

"I dunno, think there's anyplace good to eat around here? Wonder if their school chips are any good…"

The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver whipped out and had already begun fixing the pages back into the book. "They're called French fries here, mind you."

"Oh, right, sorry. French fries…they aren't even French! That's so weird. Chips sound better, but whatever…"

The Doctor had stopped listening after a moment and was concentrating on the sonic screwdriver. "That's odd…"

"What?"

"There's an energy source coming from somewhere. That's not right…an energy like that shouldn't be in a school…shouldn't even be on Earth." he set down the book and began walking around the area. "It's getting stronger…" he crouched to the floor and held it there. "It's coming from beneath us."

xxxxx

Dani was in the main part of the basement now. She sniffed the stale air and decided that this was the source of the odd scent of their school. It was rather dark and was difficult to see for a moment, but as she turned a corner, she saw a light coming from the center of the room. The words "Police Public Call Box" were being illuminated and under them was a big blue box. She had read that these types of things were used in London in the 1950's…but what on Earth was on doing under her school? She slowly approached it. There was something strange about it. She reached her hand out to touch it. It didn't feel right…it felt almost eerie. Why was that? Then out of sheer curiosity, she lightly pressed her ear to the door and was very surprised with what she heard…like the humming of engines…or computers…or something.

Now she was very interested. She tugged on the door handle, but it was locked. _Dang._

However, being stuck at a children's home her whole life, she had managed to pick up a couple of tricks here and there. She pulled a couple of hairpins from her pocket and began to pick the lock.

_Click._

_Wow, that was easy, _she thought with a smug look on her face. With no hesitation at all, she swung the door open and gasped.

xxxxx

Rose quickly ran after the Doctor, who was rushing out of the library, talking to himself in technical gibberish along the way while still concentrating on the sonic screwdriver.

"What do you think it is?" Rose asked, catching up.

"No idea," the Doctor answered, "but it has a lot of energy. Why didn't I notice it before?"

"Guess the TARDIS wasn't wrong after all, huh?"

"Nope! She never fails me." The Doctor grinned.

xxxxx

Dani noticed something very strange about this box. The inside was bigger than the outside. No…not just big…it was massive! She didn't dare step inside, but instead first ran all around the box several times to see its actual size, then stood at the doorway again, gawking for a moment. Was this even possible? What had she gotten herself into?

Lost in thought, Dani didn't even notice at first that the basement door had been opened and voices soon followed.

"…it's definitely coming from down here…"

Without thinking, Dani hurried inside the strange box…ship…thing and closed the door. The inside was beautiful and very cool in a sci-fi sort of way. She didn't have a hard time finding a place to hide since it was so big. As the familiar voices drew nearer, she ducked under the main platform and out of sight.

xxxxx

"Yes…it-No!"

"What?"

"No! No no no no no no!" The Doctor shouted in frustration, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver.

"What? What is it?"

"Ach! I've lost it!"

"You've…lost it…"

"The energy signal…but that's impossible! That much energy can't just _disappear_…" he sighed and stuffed the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. He took a deep breath, taking off his glasses. "Well come on then…"

He reached out to open the TARDIS door to find it was already unlocked. "That's odd…I thought I locked it…"

"That might have been my fault, Doctor; I was the last one out." Rose suggested as she stepped inside.

The two entered the TARDIS, the Doctor hardly taking notice that something was…different. "Right then," he began to press random buttons on the consol and looked at the readouts. "Oh come on…surely you know _some_thing…" Rose looked on in curiosity. The Doctor began to explain before she needed to ask. "The TARDIS doesn't recognize what the energy was or where it came from. But it _was _down here before…we just have to wait for it to come back."

"If it comes back."

"Well, part of me hopes not. That much energy for this time period is…well, wrong. Potentially dangerous. But where did it go?!" He began working with the TARDIS again.

Rose half smiled to herself before sitting on the squeaky chair next to the consol. It was always very entertaining watching the Doctor go on and on about something, even though half the time she never knew what he was going on about.

"Did you hear that?"

Rose stood from her seat. "What? Hear what?"

"…nothing. Never mind. I have an idea though." He leapt over the opposite side of the consol and began to start up the TARDIS. "What as I thinking…_wait for it to come back…_" he mocked at his own words. The center part of the module began to groan and move up and down in a rhythmic pattern. How the Doctor loved that sound…even if they were only taking a five minute trip back in time.

xxxxx

"Come on then!" the Doctor man said. Then he and his companion rushed out the door. "Yes, brilliant!" his voice rang from the outside. "This way, come on…"

Dani poked her head out from her hiding spot. What on earth was that all about? The ship thing…if one could call it that…had made some strange and incredible noises, but nothing else really seemed to have happened.

She got to her feet and began walking for the doors. Maybe she could find the Doctor and ask him some questions…if she had the guts to anyway. She didn't really know for sure if she wanted to get herself in any deeper than she already was, though she had no idea how deep she was in _already_.

However, before she got to the doors she heard the scratching noise of someone picking a lock. Was it the Doctor and Rose returning for some reason? Or perhaps one of the janitors or someone had found the box too? _Oh no, _she moaned in her head, _I'll be so dead if they see me down here. _She ducked out of sight again just as the doors flung open, followed by a quick gasp. She figured that it wasn't the Doctor since he wouldn't gasp at the sight of his own ship. After a second, footsteps began to run around the box, just as she did to see if what she was seeing was real. While the person was examining the back, Dani took the opportunity to quickly sneak out the front. She ran around the corner and then stopped to see who it was running behind the box.

Her jaw dropped.

xxxxx

"It's down here…we need to hurry though, so ourselves from five minutes ago won't see us. We don't need any paradoxes around here." The Doctor led Rose around another corner towards a dark hallway. Darker than the main cellar was, anyway, which was pretty dark.

"Huh. That's a bit odd, don't you think?"

"A bit, yeah." Rose agreed. She paused. "What's odd?"

"This is where the energy was coming from. I can feel it…" he flipped on a light switch revealing a very long, tunnel-like hallway. "But there appears to be nothing here."

"Oh. Yeah, that is a bit odd."

"However, looks can be deceiving."

"What d'you mean, Doctor?"

The Doctor pulled a random object from his pocket. It flashed in the light and Rose saw it was a safety pin. "Watch," he instructed. He tossed it in the air down the hallway. Rose watched, waiting for it to fall to the ground, but it never did. Instead, it disappeared in thin air.

"What was that?" Rose asked quickly.

The Doctor walked forward with a look of intrigue on his face. "If I'm right…and after 900 years of traveling the galaxy, I normally am…this is an event horizon."

"A what?"

"It's what we perceive as the starting point of a wormhole."

"A wormhole?"

"Yea. Think of it as a tunnel that travels through space to another point in space."

"Like the TARDIS?"

"A bit, yeah. This you can just walk through and pop out the other side."

"Where's it go?"

"No idea. But the real question is…what's it doing under a school? Wormholes don't just grow up from nowhere, they're created. It needs very advanced technology and loads of energy. I don't know of many other aliens that have this sort of power."

"The Timelords?"

"Well, yeah, but-…"

"Yeah, I know. But would one of them put on here a long time ago? Before the War?"

The Doctor shrugged as he inspected the surface. He blew hard into it, making very small water-like ripples in the event horizon. "Maybe…" he said thoughtfully. "But what for…"

xxxxx

Dani Cordell was starring at Dani Cordell.

A Dani Cordell from five minutes ago, yes, but it was still her. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping too loudly. But before she could think more of it, she realized that if this were the Dani from five minutes before, then the Doctor and Rose from five minutes before would most likely soon follow. She snuck over around another corner of the basement, sure that she would be out of sight. She saw a hall with a light on and was about to investigate, but heard more noises behind her. warily backed into the hall, making sure nothing would follow her in.

"What on earth are you doing down here?"

Dani spun around to see the Doctor and Rose at the end of the hall watching her. The rest of the hall behind them though was quite strange. It was almost as if the hall behind them was…rippling?

xxxxx

"Er," the Dani girl started.

The event horizon began to ripple more and more behind the Doctor.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you people questions?"

"Well I'm the Doctor…so no."

"Right. What's up with the box out there?" Dani retorted.

"What about it?"

"It's weird."

The Doctor shrugged. "To you, maybe. It-…wait. Was that you who broke in?"

"I didn't break in. I picked in."

The Doctor suppressed a small smile. "Phew, and I thought I was getting _old_ and forgetful for a moment there…"

"And correct me if I'm wrong," Dani said, becoming more comfortable with this odd situation, "but did we travel back in time?"

"Only five minutes."

"But we traveled back in time?"

"Yeah. Why, something wrong?"

Dani took a deep breath and let everything soak in for a moment. It was a lot to take for a sixteen year old. Meanwhile, the Doctor began to notice the event horizon rippling more and more behind him. "Uh oh."

"What?" Dani and Rose asked together. Dani walked closer.

"It's power is about to drain…wherever it's coming from. Remember, it shut off before we got here which is why we traveled back?"

"So what do we do?" Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor stuck part of his hand through. It disappeared in the liquidy looking substance and he swirled it around. "Hm…seems safe…"

"Safe?"

The Doctor grinned. "Allons-y!" And with that, he jumped through.

"Doctor!"

Rose hesitated at first, and then decided to follow as well, leaving Dani to stand in the hall in shock. Surely she had to be dreaming all of this. Crazy blue boxes, mysterious doctors and blondes, now this? Going with her gut for adventure, Dani smiled to herself and ran through as well, just as the event horizon began to fade. After all, if this was a dream, it wouldn't hurt anything, right?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Ahh alas, I don't own Doctor Who or anything. _

_from the author: I'm so terribly sorry for the lack of update! And also sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Spring break and the fact that we're selling our house/moving has kept me kinda busy...that and I've been working out the kinks in this story...so reviews would be awesome! I'll have chapter 4 up very soon:D_

* * *

3.

There was a rushing noise still ringing in his ears when the Doctor came hurtling out of the event horizon. He rolled across the floor from the wormhole's momentum and stopped on his back, both of his hearts beating very fast. He grinned to himself in excitement, jumped up and dusted off his pinstriped suit. A second later, Rose followed through, also being tossed on the ground.

"Woah," she muttered as the Doctor helped her up, "that was…different."

"Fun, eh?"

Rose smiled to him, but then turned quickly when she heard someone else being hurtled through.

"Ack!" _Thud. _"Holy crap…"

The Doctor sighed, amused, and raised an eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He walked over and helped her to his feet as well. "You humans. You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Dani let out a breath. "How could I? This is impossible…"

"I like impossible."

"…but amazing! It's-…wait…what do you mean by _you humans_?"

"Doctor," Rose chimed in quickly, "where are we?"

Where ever they were, it was very dark. There was a slight glow coming from the event horizon behind the three, but not enough to see details around the room. The Doctor shrugged. "Couldn't say…" Suddenly the event horizon flickered and disappeared. Rose gasped a little as the room was engulfed in total darkness. However, not but a second later the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver whipped out and turned on for a source of light. "Hmm…that's strange. I'm not getting any sort of energy readings…or _anything _at all for that matter."

Dani looked on in curiosity. "Er, Mr. Doctor, sir," she asked awkwardly, "…what is that thing?"

"It's just Doctor." He replied somewhat absent mindedly. "And it's a sonic screwdriver."

"A sonic…screwdriver? What? Not a sonic ray gun thingy?" she scoffed off.

"It does a lot of better than a ray gun, I'll tell you that." Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh. What else have you got then?" Dani tried not to laugh. "Phaser? Lightsaber? Zat gun?"

The Doctor snapped his head out of his thoughts. "Eh, no. But I've got a satsuma…" he began digging around in his pockets. His very deep pockets. He stuck his arm down until almost his whole arm disappeared. "Hm, must be in my other trousers…"

Dani shook her head. _Some pockets_…

Rose giggled a bit. "So, Doctor, now what?"

"Well," the Doctor drawled out in thought. He shined the blue light around the room. "I'm not really sure. This room seems to be completely sealed off. No doors, no windows, nothing. I think-…"

He stopped when a bright yellowish light flashed in the corner of the dull empty room. There stood four men. One stood with authority, hands resting behind his back. The other three stood behind him with strange looking guns. The man with authority stepped forward as the lights in the ceiling filled the room with bright, white light.

"Hello there!" the Doctor said in his cheery manor as he stuffed away the sonic screwdriver. "This is Rose, Dani and I'm-…"

"We know who you are, Doctor," the man said smugly. He held out a hand. "It's very good to see you again."

The Doctor took the man's hand. "What? Again?" he said quickly. His cheery smile faded into a blank and confused smile.

"Well you haven't met me _yet._"

The Doctor scratched by his ear as he looked at the man. "Sorry…care to explain?"

"Of course, how rude of me. If you would step over here with us, we can be teleported to a more comfortable environment and I'll explain." The man gestured behind him to the corner in which they had appeared. However, the Doctor hesitated and looked to his two companions and saw the concern on their faces.

"Are they really necessary?" he nodded casually to the 3 burly men with guns, who exchanged awkward looks.

The man glanced at the men, then back to the Doctor. "Of course not. Apologies." He made a motion to them and they relaxed their weapons. "Please follow us."

The Doctor gave a look to Rose and shrugged, following them. She turned to Dani behind her, who was looking quite bewildered. She beckoned her to follow.

"You ok?" Rose asked quietly as they walked.

"Heh, yeah. I'm just trying to soak this all in! I mean…did he say _teleport_?" Dani smiled.

Rose smirked back. "It's amazin', isn't it?" she said excitedly.

Dani laughed. "It is!"

The two giggled as they stepped into the corner with the others. Rose would never forget her first trip with the Doctor and it was fun to watch another kid join in on the trip. At first she was worried she would turn out to be another Sarah Jane Smith, but she was only a kid. And she seemed like a fun girl. It was nice having another female around to giggle with.

There everyone stood for a moment before the yellow light returned and they were gone from the empty room. A split second later they re-appeared in a room several floors above. "Well, this is…" the Doctor swallowed and shoved his hands in his seemingly endless pockets, "…cozy."

"Are you serious?" Dani blurted out. "It's no-…"

"Welcome to our secondary base of operations." Said the man.

"Base of operations? You mean military then, yeah?" the Doctor asked. The man nodded and the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "That explains the lack of décor." The large room they were in was built entirely out of concrete and indeed resembled a very unimaginative military base. "So where exactly are we then?"

"Sub-level 26 of the costal base establishment." The man replied somewhat proudly. "I'm afraid we won't be able to visit the upper level until tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"We got nuked 2 days ago."

Dani coughed. "_Nuked?_"

"Yes. But fortunately the base itself wasn't harmed, so all we have to do is wait until it is safe," he said very casually. He signaled for the armed men to hold their position while he led the Doctor, Rose and Dani down a dimly lit hall, filled with many other personnel.

"How do you mean, _wait_? What about radiation and stuff?" Rose asked curiously.

"It's being absorbed as we speak." The man grinned, looking over his shoulder. "Our newest bit of technology. The enemy nukes us and all we have to do us absorb the energy and, most importantly, the radiation. Then we turn around and use that to make our own nuclear bombs to send back to them."

"Now there's some recycling for ya…" Rose muttered.

They entered what looked to be a briefing room of some sort. A long silver and glass table sat in the center of the room and the four took a seat around it. The man began to speak as he poured himself a glass of some bright blue liquid. "So to start off, I am Samuel Jexon, Supreme Command of the Katan Continent Armed Forces."

"I don't think I'm familiar with the Katan," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Most people are not," Jexon chuckled. "Our planet is on the outer rim of the Dagor galaxy. Few come out this far."

"Apparently we did at some point already…"

"Yes. About 3 months ago, you and your companion, Miss Tyler paid a friendly visit to our planet here. Unfortunately, you're ship landed you on the other side of the planet, on the continent of Pallas, whom we are at war with."

"Why are you at war?" The Doctor inquired.

"Political differences. We are the only two continents on this planet and to be quite honest, our co-existence with each other has _always_ been rocky. Our war has been going on for several years now." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, you two landed on Pallas and they didn't exactly greet you as fellow galactic tourists, so we stepped in and saved you from much difficulty."

"Well I guess we should thank you, then."

Rose held up a pointer finger at Jexon. "Excuse me," she turned to her right. "Doctor, how could we have been here already? I think I'd remember landing in the middle of a war here…"

"It's that whole _time_ thing. We met in his past even though it hasn't happened for us yet."

Rose nodded slowly. "Um, sure ok."

"So!" the Doctor leaned forward in intrigue. "Carry on then."

"After that, we became acquainted with one another and I heard that Earth was a much visited planet by the pair of you.

"It's my home planet, yeah." Rose clarified.

"Yes, that was a fortunate discovery that we made then. Earth is also quite important to us as well.

"And why is that?

"Because it is where _you_ have been this whole time." He said a bit dramatically. It took a moment for everyone to register who it was that he was looking at when he said that statement

Dani's eyes grew wide. Very wide. "_Me_?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, no matter how much I wish for it. Ahh.

Please read and review! Thanks!**  
**

* * *

**4.**

"Yes, you." Jexon said very simply.

The Doctor stood, looking back and forth to Jexon and Dani, who was looking rather freaked out. "Hold on a minute, just…hold on." He paused and pointed a finger at Dani. "Why her?"

"Yeah, um, why me?" Dani added sounding somewhat exasperated.

"Why you?" Jexon also stood and began pacing around the table slowly. "Why have we been looking for you for so many years? Because this is where you are from."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You're an orphan on Earth, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. My mom probably couldn't afford me or didn't want me or something."

"Or perhaps she was hiding you from us."

The Doctor gave a very stern look to Jexon as he strode over to Dani, as if wanting to protect her from anything. This seemed to be a very intimidating situation. "And why would her mother want to hide her from you, hm?" he said skeptically.

"Her parents are from our continent, Katanos. Her father-…" he stopped looking at the Doctor and looked to Dani instead as he continued pacing. "Your father worked as a scientist for our forces, developing new weapons and sorts. Some years ago, when the war was at its peak, the Pallan army was very close to capturing our capitol. However, we managed to hold through and beat them out. Some of their forces were able to capture a research facility, where your father worked. He was creating a weapon or some piece of technology that would surely end the war for all. No one is exactly sure of what it was, for he was afraid of revealing it too soon. Unfortunately, when the Pallan forces began invading the facility, he knew he had to do something to keep the project safe. And that is where you come in."

Dani looked up at the Doctor, who was glaring at Jexon. He didn't like the sound of everything so far. The man appeared to be of no threat, but he could tell that something was not right.

"Your mother was not there. No one knows where she is now. You were only 2 when this happened. Or so I'm informed. But you were at the facility with your father when it was invaded. From what other scientists there have told me, your father managed to store all of the project's information and all of its research somewhere in your head, then transported you to another planet using a wormhole. He was pretty smart with wormholes."

"Was he now? Hmm that's very interesting. But how does that involve Rose and me?"

"Doctor, when you came here you offered to help us and our war crisis. You said you could use your TARDIS to find Danielle and bring her back here. To her home."

"Oh did I?" said the Doctor quite skeptically.

Dani was starring at the floor when she felt the Doctor place a hand on her shoulder. Had he really brought her here? Was it all coiencidence? Or was it even _real_? How was she sure that this Doctor and Rose could even be trusted? She just leaped into this mess hoping everything would turn out all fine and dandy. How could it all be true? Earth was her home. She wasn't a…

She gulped. _Alien._

-----

"What do you make of all this, Doctor?" Rose whispered.

The three of them had been taken to a sort of guest room in another section of the base. Dani sat on the edge of an old bed with her head in her hands while Rose and the Doctor stood on the other side of the room talking quietly.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't make any sense at all." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face wearily. "Even if it is all true, how was the TARDIS programmed to take us to that wormhole back to now, before we even came to this planet? And why _before_? That just makes things a bit more difficult."

"This is getting too confusing for me."

He nodded. "That's time travel for ya," he folded his arms and peered over her shoulders at Dani. "And I'm not sure what to make of her yet."

"D'you think he was lying about her?"

"I don't think so. There's definitely something different about her, I can sense it."

"Sense it?" Rose put a hand on her hip and tried not to laugh. "What, are you a Jedi now or somethin'?"

"Call it a Time Lord thing."

"But she's definitely alien then?"

The Doctor's eyebrows twitched up a bit as he nodded. "Yea."

"You know," said a voice from across the room, "you two ought to work on your whispering skills. 'Cause to be quite honest…they suck."

Rose grinned. "Sorry."

The Doctor stepped past Rose towards her. "You doing ok?"

"Oh yeah, _brilliant_. I've only just traveled in time, jumped through a wormhole, met another species of another planet in God only knows what galaxy, and learned that I'm an alien…" she looked at her watch, "…and all before lunch. Yeah, I'm doing great."

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't get too excited over that time travel thing. It was only a five minute jump and that's nothing."

He waited for her to look up at him and realize that he was only joking before he put on one of his famous great smiles. She let out an amused sigh. "Ohh aren't you funny. Heh…" she looked back at the floor in a daze. "But how am I supposed to know if that guy was right? I mean, I _was_ adopted and I mean…well gosh, I dunno, who knows! Maybe I really was chucked through a wormhole to another planet or something. Or maybe my mom just didn't want me. How am I supposed to know these things? What am I supposed to believe, Doctor?"

He sighed. As much as he enjoyed kids every now and then, he couldn't help but think of how dramatic the teenagers always were. Especially human teens. Not nearly as dramatic as other alien teens, but still dramatic. "Could I try something?

"What?"

"I can try and find out what happened all those years ago." He sat on the bed next to her. "But you're going to have to trust me." Before Dani could even answer, the Doctor gently placed his finger tips on the side of her temples and face, and closed his eyes. "Just relax, don't worry."

"What are you doing?" she asked, startled.

"Just reading your mind."

She jerked away quickly and jumped off the bed. "Woaah woah woah woah! Wait just a minute, now!" she began waving her hands around a bit frantically as she spoke. "You can't read minds! That's impossible! And even if it were possible…that's _myyy_ head! I…er…th-that's mine!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh a little bit from across the room.

"Thanks for the support," the Doctor grumbled. "Dani, look, I _can _read minds. You talk of impossible…you shouldn't even be here now, remember? Look just…trust me. It's for the best. If there is anything you don't want me to see I nthere, just imagine a door and close it. Best trick there is."

Dani looked quickly to Rose for some sort of humanly support. "It's fine," she smiled, "really. Go on."

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, I guess. Whatever." She sat down next to the Doctor. "Sorry…its just…"

"Strange? Yeah, I know."

"I was gonna say _freaking weird_, but that works too." Once again, the Doctor closed his eyes as he placed his finger tips on the sides of her head. She too closed her eyes. "Holy crap, this is weird."

"You may see old memories reawakening as I'm doing this."

Rose leaned against the wall as she looked on. She remembered the Doctor telling her of the time when he did this to Madame de Pompadour of France. She had always wondered what it would be like to have her mind read by the Doctor. As curious as she was, she also didn't want him to see in there. Her inner most feelings about certain…people. She cleared her throat and stopped thinking about it.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Dani asked very quietly.

"Your past. Where you came from…how you got to Earth. An image. Anything useful…" he paused and frowned in concentration. "…but I can't seem to find anything. It's all…nothingness. Like its been blocked out or…"

Nearly a second after he said this, the Doctor gasped a little as his hands got a large shock and he drew his hands back. Dani also felt the shock, but not nearly as much as what the Doctor had gotten, and she grabbed her head. "What was that?"

The Doctor looked at Dani with wide eyes, rubbing his hands. "Access denied."

"Huh?"

"It's like someone has either erased the memory of your past or has blocked it so no one could see it."

"Someone like you."

"Probably whoever the enemy is, so they can't get the knowledge of your father's project."

"So you're saying you're an enemy?" she asked, panicked.

"No! I mean, whoever the enemy on your world was. But…how is that possible? Only…" he paused and shook his head. "Never mind. That's impossible."

"You said you liked impossible."

"Yeah well…not this. Anyway…" he began to pace quickly. "If we had the TARDIS I'd say we could just travel back to when you were born…but we don't have it." He suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Rose saw where he was going with this sudden thought. "Doctor…the TARDIS…it's on Earth. In another galaxy. And we're here. The wormhole closed…Doctor, how are we going to get home if it's closed and we don't have the TARDIS?"

He whipped around to face her. "That, Rose...is an excellent question."

Dani's head fell into her hands again as she sighed. "Ahh, we're doomed…"


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n: I AM SO SORRY that it has been so long since i've updated! there is no excuse for this, and i apologize!! and i know this isn't a long update...but life has suddenly gotten busy this year...so yeah. apologies!!! i hope all you can forgive me! read and review. thanks and enjoy!!) **

**5.**

"Doctor, how could you be so stupid!" Rose threw her hands up in the air.

"Nah!" the Doctor retorted quickly. "No…this is all part of my plan."

"Really." Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Your plan."

"Yep."

"Alright then. So tell me how does jumping through a one-way wormhole and leaving the TARDIS in another galaxy fit into your plan?" she asked smartly. "Hmm?"

"Ahhm…well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" he said in a low, slightly ashamed sounding voice.

"Doctor!"

"Rose, trust me. I'll get us out of this." The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "I promise. Have I ever let you down before?"

"Well," Rose started jokingly, but stopped when she saw the seriousness on the Doctor's face. "No, you haven't." she said with a tiny smile.

"Good. Then trust me," he smiled back.

"What about me?" Dani piped up from behind. The Doctor and rose turned to her. "I mean, that Jexon guy doesn't seem too keen on just letting me go back home. Not with all these…" she waved her hand around her head. "…secret plans in my head."

"No…you're right he doesn't. But I'm not entirely sure of his intentions with those plans. _Or_ the war." He added while crossing his arms.

"How d'you mean?" asked Rose.

"Well can't you see it? He's lying. Somehow I don't think his intentions are that _honorable _is what I mean."

"Like what, use it to end the war and become an evil overlord of this planet or something?" Dani suggested.

"Ahh…something like that, sure." The Doctor said, bemused.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

"No." he took a deep breath and sighed. "So, I think I should go have a little chat with Commander Jexon." He stood and threw his tan coat on. "So if you ladies will excuse me…" he began to walk towards the door but quickly stopped and turned with an finger pointed at them. "And _don't_ go anywhere. No wandering or anything. I _mean_ it."

Rose and Dani exchanged glances. "Yeah, Doctor." Rose sighed. She heard this all the time.

The Doctor shot a quick glare at Rose before smirking and exiting the room.

"What was that?" Dani asked.

"He always thinks I just want to wander off and get myself killed whenever I'm out of his sight." She said, shaking her head. "Well…partly because that's happened a couple times. But that's besides the point."

"Uh huh…"

"Yeah. But you see-…" However, Rose suddenly stopped when there was a knock at their door. More or a banging, really. "Oh. Uh, I'll get it." She offered, walking towards the door.

xxxxx

After passing through the same corridor for a third time, the Doctor gave up on his search for Jexon and decided to nonchalantly tail a scientist looking fellow (the lab coat was always a dead giveaway) who passed him in the hall. He was very curious to see what sort of technology this army had in the war. Perhaps they had the technology to help them all return to Earth. He followed him to a large set of doors, where man flashed a keycard at a scanner and the doors swung open for him.

The Doctor waited a moment before pulling out his sonic screwdriver…

xxxxx

Rose found herself slightly depressed when she discovered there wasn't a peephole on the door to look through. She opened the door a crack. "Hello," she said. Outside were two men in Katan uniform. "Can I help you?"

"Is Miss Cordell with you?"

"Yea," Rose said uncertainly. "Why?"

"Commander Jexon would like to have a word with her." One of the men said dully.

Rose took a quick glance behind her at Dani, who was sitting on the bed. They just came back from talking, why would he want her now? Rose decided there was no way she would let anything take place without the Doctor present. She turned back to the men. "She's sleeping. Sorry." She said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Well then wake her." The other man said through gritted teeth.

"I can't. She's had a long day. I'm sure your commander will understand."

"No, I'm afraid _you _don't understand. We need to take her to him."

"Sorry, just come back later. It's late anyway. Shouldn't you two be on night duty or something?" she said cheekily, and then began to close the door on them. However, before he clicked shut, the door burst back open from the outside as one of the men kicked it. Rose, who was standing right behind the door, got smashed into the wall from the force of the door and then slid to the floor, moaning.

"What the crap?" Dani yelled, jumping off the bed. "What are you guys playing at?!"

"You need to come with us, miss." Said one of the men, now brandishing a gun at her. "And we'd prefer you to do so cooperatively."

xxxxx

Beyond the doors the Doctor found a huge multilevel laboratory. The room was in the shape of a hexagon and divided up into many different sections where scientists were working. The Doctor saw a section that looked to be devoted to chemistry and strange looking concoctions. Another looked to be where new weapons were invented and the station next to it was where some burly looking men were testing out the weapons. Impressed, he began to stroll around looking onto each section. The center of the room was open, revealing many other levels of the lab that seemed to stretch on forever on up. He noticed in the center of the room was a circular glass and metal lift that ran up to the very top level with tiny ramps reaching out from each level to the elevator in the center.

While he was observing this, he noticed a flash of light coming from the very top level, followed by a tiny sound of explosion a second later. A few scientist paused what they were doing to look on as well, but many shrugged and went back to work.

"Probably another dud wormhole…"

The Doctor swung round, looking for whoever said that. Too many men were walking around for him to pick out who said it, but it didn't matter. He soon took off quickly for the elevator, knowing exactly which floor he'd be visiting next.

xxxxx

_How the crap did I get myself into this crappy situation? _Dani was thinking to herself as she was being led down a dark and dreary hall. Military Thug #1 thought he was being clever by occasionally giving her a shove with his gun. Dani just found it rather annoying.

"So do you fellas get paid for hauling kids like me around here? Or is this just one of the perks?"

"Shut it." Said the thug who kept on shoving me. And then he gave her a shove.

"We're here," said the other military thug. "Go on in. The commander's waitin' for you."

"Thanks for the escort boys. It's been great." She said cheekily with a smirk. The men exchanged weary glances and both pushed her through the door. "Easy there…geez."

"Miss Cordell," said a familiar voice from the other side of the room. There standing next to a large leather chair stood Commander Jexon. He was facing towards a wall which Dani soon realized was a giant computer screen. It had all sorts of charts and what looked to be like battle plans moving all around. He reached out his hand and moved a few dots around on some of the charts, which soon affected many others. It almost looked like a giant chess game…but a bit more complicated. Satisfied, he turned to her. "Please take a seat," he offered.

"You know, you should teach your soldiers some manners. They hurt my friend back there!"

Jexon completely ignored her. "Miss Cordell. I _suggest_ you take seat." He said a bit more threateningly this time, taking a step towards her.

Dani only blinked at him. "I don't know what you think you'll be getting out of me. Because I don't know anything. I mean, this whole new galaxy and life beyond Earth was just introduced to me this morning." She said, waving her arms about. "So go ahead, and ask anything you want! But you're just wastin' your time. And I'll guarantee you'll only be pissing the Doctor off by doing this." She added. She hadn't known him long, but she kind of got the impression that you don't just go messing around with the Doctor without consequence.

Jexon, who had made his way closer to Dani, reached out a rough hand to her shoulder and shoved her down into the seat. "What makes you think I'll be _asking_?" As if on cue, metal straps came from behind the chair and secured themselves around Dani.

"What the!" she exclaimed, jerking around, even though she knew it was useless. She watched helplessly as Jexon walked back to his desk and pressed a button in the midst of millions of other buttons. From the ceiling dropped a strange looking device that almost looked like a very strange pair of goggles. They stopped right at Dani's eye level and shined a very bright light into her eyes.

"I have other methods of getting information out of people. Much easier than simply _asking_."

_Well crap, _thought Dani.

xxxxx


End file.
